


Metry - feelings

by salamiiiii



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, First Crush, Late night thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamiiiii/pseuds/salamiiiii
Summary: Metry thinks about her crushes late at night.
Relationships: School Short/School Asymmetry(Splatoon)
Kudos: 5
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Metry - feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction. This is kinda based off my experiences when I was twelve. lol

Metry buried her face into her pillow. Her wig was perched on a stand beside her. She was sitting on the floor. Not even crying. Why'd she tell her friends she liked Rider, that wasn’t a bit true, but she had started to believe herself. “This is bullshit,” she said into her pillow. She knew she was gay, not one part of her wanted to think of Rider in a romantic way, but she did anyway. The way the other girls in her team gushed about him, she was lost. 

\---

Metry remembered last year. Her best friend, Short, had decided to start a turf war team with her.  
“You’d be the perfect leader!” Short had said, Metry laughed at her enthusiasm.  
“Short, I can’t even play normal sports,” She chuckled, she was extremely unfit, Metry pulled any act to get out of physical activity.  
Short frowned, “but it’s what all the cool squids are doing,”  
Metry sighed, “are you still on this ‘cool squids’ thing?” Nevertheless the two started a team, Metry as the leader, Short as second in command and two other inkling girls that shared a class with Short joined as well. 

It was around that time that Metry discovered she had feelings for Short. Which sounds fucking stupid and she can’t fucking explain it. But Short just looked so pretty, maybe she was jealous. She didn’t know. It was new. Freaking puberty. Short matured pretty fast for someone her size. Everything about her, Metry found herself loving. 

\---

“UUUAAGH,” Metry groaned. She was still sitting on the floor but now she had the curtains open, letting herself look at the stars as she went over her thoughts. She would have to tell her friends that she didn’t like Rider. What if they thought she was gay? Metry laughed to the stars, wasn’t that the point. She felt a tear run down her cheek, another tear. She laughed a little more before letting herself lie down, cradling the pillow. She imagined the pillow as Rider, hugging it tightly for comfort. She then imagined it as Short. Smiling, Metry tenderly held the pillow, tracing the pattern of a heart on the pillowcase. She pushed it away feeling stupid. Looking back at the stars, blurry from her tears, she sighed. 

“I’ll keep this to myself anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Metry then proceeded to forget she was gay for two years. lol. Again this is based off my own experiences. Also these are kind of my headcanons for her hehe. Also there weren't that many Metry fics on this site. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
